The Pill
by flowerpower76
Summary: Season one. Jackie's really pregnant. Now what? EJ
1. Chapter 1

Jackie's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be true, could it? Her hand slid down to her stomach -- her perfectly fit, toned stomach. She couldn't even get her brain to wrap around the reality of the situation. Sure, she and Michael Kelso had engaged in some unsafe sex. But her cousin Carla had told her some loopholes to get around getting pregnant. And Carla was really smart. She got straight A's in school and everything.

Jackie sighed and drummed her hot pink nails against her tummy. She couldn't stop a single tear from dripping down her cheek, but she wiped it away as soon as it had exited her tearduct. She didn't want to ruin her mascara.

But what came next? She could never tell her boyfriend about this. Michael Kelso wouldn't know how to handle it. He wasn't good in situations like this. She started to think about all her cheerleader friends. No way could she tell them either -- the news would spread around school so fast that her reputation would be ruined by morning. No, she had to go to the one place that she had once hated more than anything. She was going to Eric Forman's house.

She knocked on the basement door. She wasn't really sure why she was did it. Everyone always just came in and made themselves at home. But Jackie still felt uncomfortable there. It wasn't her place. Her place was with the popular kids. And in Eric's basement, she wasn't one of those popular kids. At least not yet. So she knocked, pulling her coat tighter around her, to hide something that no one could even see.

The door swung open after a minute. "Jackie?" Eric asked, looking puzzled. "Um, Kelso's not here."

"No, I know he isn't," she said, interrupting him. She bit her lip. She looked so pathetic that Eric stepped aside.

"Uh, come in," he said nervously. For once he didn't seem like he had a sarcastic comment to make. "So, what's with the sad face?" he asked as Jackie settled onto the couch and removed her coat. She immediately folded her arms over her chest, hunching down to cover her stomach. "Did they run out of Osh Kosh jeans at the mall or something?"

Jackie sighed. It wouldn't be Eric without a stupid comment like that. "No, Eric, it's much more serious than that." Her voice was soft and small. Eric had never heard it like that before.

"Wow, Jackie," he said, taking a seat beside her. "You sound like something horrible just happened. Do you want me to call Donna?" He looked around anxiously, as if he wasn't sure what to do or say.

Jackie shook her head. "No, don't. Eric, I need to tell you something. But you have to swear you won't tell another soul about it, okay?" Eric's face remained scared looking. "Not even your G.I. Joes," Jackie added, hoping to lighten the mood. The more he stared at her like that, the more nervous she felt.

"Damn it," he cursed, letting out a little laugh to relieve the tension.

Jackie offered a small smile, and then her face flickered back to serious. "Eric, I'm pregnant." There. She had said it. She let out a deep breath and looked over at his expression.

"What?!" he demanded. "Th-th... that's impossible!" he said. He looked over at Jackie's sheepish expression. "You mean, Kelso... Kelso knocked you u- I mean, Kelso got you pregnant?" Jackie nodded. "Jackie, holy crap. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," she warned. "Look, I just need someone to talk to."

"And you chose me?" he asked, still trying to process the heaviness of the news she had just laid on him.

"Well, yeah," she said. "You're kind of like a girl, you know? Only with not as big of a mouth."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"So," Jackie said, looking over at him. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, saying it more to herself than to Eric. "I'm pregnant," she said, and suddenly all her emotions that she had been pushing away came flooding through. She burst out into tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She fell onto Eric's chest, sobs coming out of her small body.

Eric looked down at the tiny girl, crying helplessly on his lap. He shifted awkwardly and finally rested a hand on her back. "Hey, it's okay," he told her softly. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" she asked through tears. "Eric, I'm only a sophomore. I'm fifteen. I can't have a baby."

Eric didn't know what to say to that. He patted her back gently. "It's alright, Jackie. You're going to be okay."

She finally rose up from his lap, wiping her puffy eyes. Eric reached over and grabbed a tissue from a Kleenex box. He passed it to her, waving it in front of her face.

"Are you offering me a white flag?" Jackie asked with a small smile, still letting out small hiccups from her crying.

"Well, I was thinking more about you drying your eyes, but take your pick," he said with a laugh. He handed the tissue to her, and his hand brushed up against hers slightly as she took it. She looked up at him with her big greenish blue eyes. For a moment she felt connected to him somehow, but he broke the gaze and looked away nervously. She blotted her eyes with the tissue, still feeling the spark of his touch on her fingers.

"It's getting kinda late," Eric mentioned.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, in a genuinely curious tone.

"Not really," she said with a sigh. "But I guess I probably should."

"You can stay here if you want," he offered. "There's a cot in the next room over."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well... you, uh... you said you didn't want to go home." Eric had stood up by now and was running his fingers nervously through his hair at that point.

Jackie sniffled and sat back onto the couch, crossing her legs daintily. "It's just that my parents are away for the weekend on a business trip," she admitted, a faraway look in her eyes. She turned to Eric. "You know, my parents are always pretty busy. They have important jobs."

Eric shrugged. "Well, they make a lot of money. That's always a good thing. I mean, my dad bitches and moans all the time about money. At least you never have to hear any of that from your folks."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jackie said. "At least my baby won't be poor," she said in a cold voice that didn't sound like hers. She shook her head and then stood up, grabbing her coat as she did so. "Thanks for the offer Eric," she said with a smile. "It was very sweet. But I think I'll go home. I just want to listen to some Peter Frampton and call it a night."

"Yeah, have fun with that," he said, rolling his eyes at her reference to Frampton. He began to turn to go upstairs.

"Oh, and Eric?" she said.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening," she replied, her lips turning up into a small smile.

"No problem, Jackie," he said, smiling back. The feeling of their gaze hung heavy in the air, until Jackie finally turned to go. Eric stood for a moment in the basement before ascending the steps. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jackie dressed carefully in one of her cutest outfits. She took time to style her hair until it was perfect, and applied her make-up to flatter her features as only she knew how. She was ready for the day -- and whatever it might bring her way.

She heard the familiar honk of Kelso's dad's car in her driveway. She grabbed her coat and bookbag and hustled her way out the door and down the stairs. She flew out of the ornately decorated doors and across the lawn to where her boyfriend sat in the driver's seat of an old Chevy. Jackie got in the passenger side door and slid across the seat.

Kelso turned to look at Jackie. "Hey baby," he greeted her with a grin. She gave him a small nod. "No kiss?" he asked, scooting over. She turned away from him.

"I'm not in the mood, Michael," she snapped. It was all his fault she was in this mess. If he hadn't kept pushing to "do it" every waking moment they spent together, she wouldn't be in this situation now. She loved him, but she couldn't believe how stupid he was sometimes.

"Damn Jackie," Kelso said, sounding wounded. "What'd I do this time?"

"You got me pregnant, you idiot!" she cried. There. It was out.

Kelso let out a slow, nervous laugh. "Huh? Are you kidding? Jackie, that's not very funny."

"No, it isn't, you know why?" she asked, turning to face him. "Because it's true!"

"You're... you're pregnant?" he stuttered. Jackie nodded impatiently. "But how...?"

"Let's see, Michael," Jackie began, "first you kept pressuring me to do it all the time. And second, you never used any sort of protection."

"Damn Jackie, that's up to the woman," he shrieked. "You're supposed to be on the pill."

"Michael!" Jackie yelled. "Stop making this my fault. It's your fault I'm pregnant. End of story."

"Jackie..." Kelso began. She didn't turn to face him.

"Are we gonna go to school, or what?" she asked, still facing forward stonily.

"Yeah, damn," he muttered. "I'm going, I'm going."

The day passed slowly by. Kelso finally trudged to lunch period. He kept hearing Jackie's words playing over and over in his head. "You got me pregnant, you idiot!" He pictured her scared, angry looking face. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't thinking about the future when he did it with Jackie. She was hot, and it was fun. Even though he did love Jackie, doing it really wasn't an extension of that for him.

He sat down at the lunch table solemnly, opening his milk carton and taking a swig. Hyde and Fez plopped down across from him.

"Hey man," Hyde greeted him with a nod.

"Hello Kelso," Fez said cheerfully.

"Hi," Kelso said without looking up from his greying tuna fish sandwich. He couldn't even focus on the disgusting cafeteria food. That's when he knew this news had messed him up even more than Hyde's strongest pot.

"Man, what's your deal?" Hyde asked him.

"Jackie's pregnant," Kelso got out. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Damn."

"Hold up," Hyde interrupted, "Jackie's pregnant?" He paused for a moment and then burst into laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Well, it's true," said Kelso.

Fez looked around, his eyes wide. "Pregnant? What is this pregnant?"

Hyde laughed. "You know, carrying a baby? A bun in the oven?" He dissolved into giggles once more. "That's hilarious. That is such a burn. Remember when we told you to dump Jackie? And you said that you were the only one getting some? Well, here's what I have to say to that. Burn!"

"That's a pregnant burn," Fez added with a nod.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "You guys just don't understand."

Eric sat down. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Jackie's pregnant," Fez and Hyde said in unison.

"What?!" Eric said, overacting a little bit. "Oh my god! That's the first I've heard of this! I didn't know anything about it!"

"Uh, chill man, are you okay?" Hyde asked him, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Eric said, trying to gloss over his slip-up.

Kelso let his face fall against the table. He hit his head against the hard surface a couple times. "I don't know what to do!"

"Kelso, you should stop that. You will lose brain cells," said Fez knowledgeably. "You cannot afford to lose any more."

Hyde let out a snicker.

"I can't believe you guys!" Eric shouted. "Jackie's pregnant and all you can do is tell Kelso how stupid he is? How about worrying about Jackie? You are all so insensitive!" He got up and stormed away from the table, leaving everyone confused in his midst.

"What the hell?" Hyde asked. "Are you sure Jackie's pregnant? I mean, Eric seems like the more hormonal one right now."

"Shut up, Hyde!" Kelso yelled. "Eric's right. Except he should be worrying about me, instead of Jackie." He got up and walked off.

Hyde and Fez looked at each other and shrugged.

"Her jugs will get huge though!" Hyde yelled to Kelso. A couple people in the cafeteria turned and stared.

Kelso turned around, looking confused. Then a grin broke out on his face. "Oh yeah! Awesome!" He ran off, looking satisfied.

Meanwhile Jackie was sitting on the sink in the girls' bathroom, her head in her hands as Donna stood next to her.

"It's bad news, Jackie," Donna agreed. "But you have to think about what to do next. Like, do you want to keep the baby?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. I can't kill it. It's Michael and my baby. Made out of our beautiful love."

Donna tried not to roll her eyes and continued. "Okay. And are you absolutely sure you're pregnant? Like, have you taken a pregnancy test and everything?"

"No," Jackie said, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my god, I didn't even think of that. I just missed my period for the first time ever... so I assumed..." She began to look more and more excited.

"Jackie," Donna said, attempting to calm her down. "Don't get too happy. You don't know anything for sure, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Jackie admitted grimly.

"Do you want me to help you do your test later?" Donna asked.

"Uh... no, it's okay," Jackie said. "I should probably do it with Michael," she said, looking sad.

"Okay," Donna said. She patted Jackie on the shoulder awkwardly. "Good luck," she told her. "I'm going to go get some food. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Jackie said. "I'm just going to fix my make-up."

"Okay, see you later," Donna replied. She left, leaving Jackie alone.

Jackie sighed. She had no intention of bringing Michael with her to get tested. She knew just who she wanted to bring... 


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie slung her bookbag over her shoulder and headed for the school doors as quickly as she could. She knew she had to be fast if she wanted to find him. He always took off right after school. She walked as fast as she could in her wedge heels, and was almost out the door when she felt something touch her arm.

"Jackie, I need to talk to you."

It was Kelso.

"Michael, what do you want?" Jackie asked, spinning around. She was talking very quickly. She hoped their conversation would be over soon.

Kelso grabbed her shoulder gently and led her over near the wall, away from the charging crowd of high schoolers that were dying to get outside. Jackie shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms as she stared up expectantly at her boyfriend.

"Look Jackie," Kelso began, looking scared, "I know you freaked out at me this morning and I guess you had good reason to. But you know, a baby, Jackie?"

"Michael, keep your voice down!" Jackie hissed.

"Geez, sorry," he mumbled. "Anyway I realized I was being kind of immature. After all, you're going through a lot." Jackie's expression was wary, but had turned softer. "And besides, your jugs are going to get huge!"

"Michael!" Jackie screeched, hitting him with her purse.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kelso said, ducking and raising his arms to defend himself from the flying purse. "I'm sorry Jackie. Look, that just cheered me up, okay? And I want you to know I'm going to try to be here for you."

"Really?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied. "I mean, unless the kid's an uggo, and then I'm bolting."

"Oh come on, Michael," Jackie said, rolling her eyes at him. "Look at us. Like the kid would be an uggo."

Kelso looked down at her fondly. "Yeah, that's true." He paused. "So, want to go to the party at Timmy's house tonight?"

"And do what?" Jackie asked.

"Duh, drink beer and do it!" Kelso said, grinning dumbly.

"Michael, you just don't get it, do you?" Jackie sputtered. "I'm PREGNANT," she whispered angrily. "That means I can't drink beer anymore. Not that I ever wanted to in the first place."

"Oh man, does that mean no more circles either?" Kelso said, looking horrified.

"I never do circles anyway!" Jackie yelped. "You know I don't like that stuff. And we are not, by any means, doing it." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Ever again."

"What?!" Kelso screeched. Several passing students turned to look at them. "What are you talking about, Jackie? You're talking crazy!"

"Look, doing it got us into this mess," Jackie said resolutely, "and it's not going to get us out of it."

"Well, it can't make any difference now, can it?" Kelso asked, a begging tone in his voice. His eyes then widened. "Oh no, unless then I get you pregnant again and it's twins."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Michael, that's it. No more proving our love!"

"Then what's the point, Jackie?!" Kelso said, sounding panicked.

Her eyes grew wide and she let out a nervous laugh. "What's the point? Are you saying you're only with me because we prove our love?"

"No, Jackie, I'm not saying that... just that it's my most favorite part of being with you," Kelso replied sincerely.

Jackie turned around in a huff and walked off, leaving Kelso dumbfounded behind her. "What'd I say?!" he yelled after her, as she stormed angrily out the door.

Eric settled onto the couch in his basement, giving a sigh of relief that it was empty. He just wanted to relax. God, it had been such a weird day. Now that Jackie was pregnant -- well, things were just weird. He felt really bad for her.

He flipped on the TV to find an afterschool special on.

"Marcia, I think I might be pregnant," an overly chipper teenager said to her friend.

"But how do you know for sure?" Marcia asked, also sounding perky.

"Well, my time of the month was due but it never came!" the girl replied.

Eric changed the channel, a bitter taste in his mouth. He wondered where Donna was. Ever since they had started going out, she had come over every day after school. But today he hadn't heard the familiar sound of her coming down the steps. In fact, nobody was around. He didn't mind... it was just weird. Like the whole day.

At that moment he heard footsteps outside. The door opened up a moment later. Jackie was standing there, looking forlorn.

"Jackie?" Eric asked, standing up. He shut off the TV and walked over to her hesitantly.

"Hi Eric," she said in a small voice. "Michael is a jerk."

"Uh, what'd Kelso do?" he asked her, still feeling strange about this whole Jackie-confiding-in-him thing.

She brushed past him and sat down in the chair Hyde normally sat in. "Well, I told him that I wasn't going to make love with him anymore. And he said that there was point in us being together then."

"Wow," Eric said, shaking his head at how dumb his friend was. He sat down on the couch, facing Jackie with a concerned look. "So he broke up with you?"

"No," Jackie began, "but I think I might want to break up with him. But what kind of..." she choked on the word, "m...mother would I be if I wasn't with the baby's father? I mean, I love Michael. I do. He's just being so stupid about this." She buried her face in her hands.

Eric sat there awkwardly for a moment. "Well, Kelso's stupid. There's no getting around it. He tries hard, but he just doesn't say the right thing. He does seem worried about you."

"Only because if I'm like this he can't 'do it' with me," she said, emphasizing the phrase 'do it' with a shudder.

Eric shrugged. "Well, that's Kelso. Let's just hope this baby inherits your brains." He laughed.

Jackie offered him a small smile. "Listen, I talked to Donna, and she thinks I should find out for sure if I'm pregnant."

"But... I thought you already knew?" Eric asked, confusion in his voice.

"Well... sort of," Jackie replied. "I haven't had my period."

Eric made a face at hearing that word. "Yeah, okay, I don't need to hear anymore. So how are you going to find out for sure?"

"Well, I was hoping to take a pregnancy test," Jackie said, her voice becoming a little more happy.

"That's probably a good idea, yeah," Eric said, nodding, even though he had no clue.

"And... I was hoping you'd come with me!" Jackie finished with a smile, nodding at him hopefully.

Eric gulped. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note: Thank you to the reviewer that told me about home pregnancy tests. And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. One other thing, I know at this point in the show Star Wars hadn't been released yet. But for the purpose of this story, just pretend that it has. Thanks!

"Hold on a second," Eric began, "I can't go with you for something like that. Why can't you ask your mom or something?"

Jackie's jaw dropped open in shock. "Are you kidding? Eric, I'm fifteen. I can't tell my parents about this. Ever."

"Well, I think they might find out, you know when you gain about twenty five pounds and then, I don't know... come home one day with the weight all gone and a baby in your arms?" Eric laughed nervously. Jackie's worried look suddenly made him regret what he had just said. "I'm sorry, Jackie. It's just that we barely know each other. Maybe you should ask one of your friends to go with you."

Jackie's expression turned cool. "Oh, I see." She looked up at him sadly. "I just thought, I just thought that we were friends. I guess not."

"Jackie," Eric said, unsure of where to take this. "I don't know you that well. It's not that I don't like you... I mean I never really did." Jackie looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I just..."

"Please?" Jackie said, sticking out her lower lip in a small pout. "Eric, I don't have anyone else to ask. I mean, obviously I have a lot of friends. But I could never tell them something like this. Do you know how fast news would get around school?"

Eric let out a sigh. She looked so small and pathetic. How could he say no? "Alright," he finally said.

"Oh my god!" Jackie said excitedly. She got up and wrapped Eric in a bouncy hug. "Thank you so much."

Eric looked down at the giggling, bouncing girl with her arms tied tightly around his waist. He wasn't sure what to do, especially because up until the previous day he had seriously believed Jackie was Satan incarnate. But as she squeezed him tight, he wondered if he had perceived her all wrong. He gave her a quick hug and then unraveled her from him.

"Okay, so let's go!" Jackie said, grabbing for Eric's hand to drag him towards the door.

"Wait, now?" Eric asked, his eyes growing wide. He stared at her in bewilderment. "I thought you meant..." He swallowed nervously. "Later."

Jackie shook her head. "No way, Eric. I mean, I need to know the truth! And I figure, you have a car. So you can drive me to the hospital."

"Um, yeah." He ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what exactly he was getting himself into. "Okay. Fine." He grabbed the keys to the Vista Cruiser from the coffee table and took his jacket off the back of the couch. "Well yeah, let's go." Jackie happily clapped her hands and followed him out of the basement.

As they drove off in the Cruiser, neither of them noticed Donna, coming up the drive. She had to stay after school to talk to a teacher, and as soon as she got home she decided she wanted to see Eric. She missed him a lot and she was excited to get some alone time in with him in the basement. To her surprise she saw the Vista Cruiser taking off. Where was Eric going? Donna wrinkled her nose. She squinted and noticed a small figure sitting in the passenger seat of the retreating vehicle. She noticed long, dark hair... and Eric smiling at whoever it was. It was another girl. Donna felt a knot in her stomach. Eric didn't hang around with any other girls. At least... none that she knew about. Unless he was cheating on her. She felt her fists clenching and her heart beating fast. She tried not to leap to conclusions, but she couldn't push away the feeling that she would kick that dillhole's ass if he was cheating on her. She knew she could, too.

Meanwhile, Eric and Jackie were riding in surprising peace towards the hospital. There had been a brief argument over what music to play but they had finally reached a compromise with a Bee Gees eight track. Jackie was bobbing her head to the gentle sounds of one of the love songs. "I love this song," she said with a grin as she looked over at Eric. Eric nodded. "It reminds me of Michael," said Jackie, looking sad all of a sudden. She then perked up. "At one of the first parties we went to, it was playing when Michael and I had our first kiss." She paused and frowned in confusion. "Wait a minute, no. That was our first French kiss. We had already kissed American." She scowled. "Stupid Michael. Getting me pregnant. I'll never forgive him."

Eric looked over at her. She was really kind of pretty, he thought. Sure she was sort of annoying, but after all she was pretty scared. And the way she looked up at him with her big eyes, each a different color... he couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to her. He didn't really want to feel that way though. She was Jackie Burkhart. She was dating one of his best friends. And he had Donna. But whatever. Thinking she was hot wasn't such a sin, was it?

"What are you staring at?" Jackie asked with a confident smile. Eric looked away quickly.

"Nothing," he replied, just as fast.

"I know, I know," Jackie teased. "I know I'm too much to handle. You're sitting so close to me in this car, and my beauty is just too much. You can't help but look at me." She smiled and tossed her hair.

"You're full of it," Eric said, but a small smile escaped his lips.

Jackie grinned cheesily. "It's my lifelong curse," she explained. "You know, to bear the burden of beauty. And also to be so rich that I can't decide what dress to buy at the Gunne Sax store," she added as an afterthought.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Have you had a monument erected of yourself, too?" He felt a small blush creep up his cheeks at his unfortunate word choice. He shifted in his seat to draw the attention away from his tightening jeans.

Jackie shrugged. "I wish!"

"So I bet you want to be a model or something?" Eric asked.

"Actually, my dream is to become a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader," Jackie informed him. "And it's a possibility, since I was elected head cheerleader by the largest margin in Point Place History."

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop talking?"

Jackie shot him a dirty look. "Fine. But know this. If we weren't talking about my beauty, and my career aspirations, we'd be talking about Star Wars. Or something equally lame."

"Star Wars is not lame," Eric said, for what was probably the sixtieth time in his life. "You haven't even seen it."

"Yes, I have," she assured him. "Michael took me to see it."

"And?" he asked. "Wasn't it amazing? I mean, a girl like you has to appreciate a guy like Luke Skywalker's dedication to his craft."

"Luke was pretty cute," Jackie admitted. "But my biggest problem was the fashion. You know how everyone in outer space is supposed to be ahead with technology? Well, they were way, way behind on style. And I had a hard time getting into it because of that."

Eric sighed. "Jackie..." He paused to rethink what he was about to say. "It was a long, long time ago in a galaxy far away. And if you can't appreciate the great story or the dazzling special effects, couldn't you at least get into the love story with Luke and Leia?"

"Luke and Leia?" Jackie asked, looking honestly surprised. "I didn't see a love story there.

"Are you kidding?" Eric asked, his jaw dropping. "It's so there."

"Oh, who cares," Jackie sighed. "She's a princess. She can have anyone she wants."

"And the best choice is obviously Luke."

"If you say so."

"I do!" Eric insisted.

"Well, okay then Eric."

"Look, you brought this up," he pointed out.

"I guess you're right, I did," she realized. "So, back to my looks?"

"Stop talking!" Eric said, but this time with a playful smile added.

Jackie hit him gently on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Eric. I'm just nervous. You know? I talk a lot about stupid things when I'm nervous."

"Yeah, I get it," Eric answered. "I do the same thing."

"So, you must be nervous all the time, then?" Jackie asked with a slowly flickering smile lighting up her face.

"That, my friend, was a burn," Eric explained. "A nice one too," he added as an afterthought.

"A burn?" Jackie asked. "What, like an insult?"

"Yeah," Eric told her. "Like, when we make fun of Kelso's lack of intelligence, it's a burn."

"Oh," Jackie said, nodding. "I can insult like no other. After all, I'm a cheerleader."

"Well, I'm glad to know they're good for something," said Eric, laughing slightly as Jackie swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

They had reached the hospital, and as soon as Jackie noticed this her smile faded. "We're here," she said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Eric answered, trying to respect how nervous she must be. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my mom works here. She could do the test for you."

"Mrs. Forman?" Jackie asked. "She seems really nice. I'd like that."

"Okay," Eric said. They got out and walked silently to the building. After a moment, Jackie spoke.

"Eric, I need you to promise me something," she said, turning to face him right outside of the hospital doors.

"Um... well, what is it?" he asked.

Jackie looked very serious. "I need you to promise me that if I am... pregnant," she said slowly, "that you won't abandon me."

"Abandon you?" Eric blurted out. He could feel his heart beating practically in his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Just that you won't stop wanting to be my friend," she said. "It's a lot to deal with, you know?"

"Well, let's not think of that now," Eric said, hoping to gloss over the severity of what she was asking him.

"No, you've got to promise me," she demanded, in a tone that was very different from her normal bossy one. "Please," she pleaded, looking at him with scared eyes.

"Okay, Jackie," he replied. "I promise."

"Thank you," she said softly, and they went into the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eric sat in the waiting room, nervously tapping his feet against the floor. The sound echoed in the tiny room, and it made him even more nervous. He looked around at the magazines but the only options were baby magazines or magazines about parenting, and that just made him so nervous he wanted to throw up. So he just started staring at the clock.

She had been in there for a long time. Like twenty minutes. Did it take that long to know if someone is pregnant? He wondered what exactly his mom was saying to Jackie. She didn't know her that well, but she was a kind and gentle person. He figured she would do a good job in comforting Jackie, no matter what the result was. Hopefully a good enough job so that Eric wouldn't have to do anything.

Meanwhile, in the examination room Jackie was sitting nervously in a small chair while Mrs. Forman went to process the results of the test. Jackie had refused to get into one of those paper gowns, and luckily Kitty had been nice enough to allow her to stay in her clothes. Jackie didn't know what to expect. She had always wanted a kid... someday. She had imagined herself having kids with Michael, even. But after they had graduated high school. Gotten married. Bought a nice big house with a picket fence and a grand piano in the living room. Gotten a maid. Those sorts of important things. She hadn't pictured any of it like this.

There was a knock on the door. Jackie looked up, curious. Kitty entered the room in her nurse uniform, carrying a piece of paper. Her expression didn't give away the results. Jackie wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mrs. Forman!" Jackie said, getting up and rushing over to her. "What is it? Do you have my results?"

"Yes, I do Jackie," said Kitty quietly and evenly, in a very unusual tone for her. "It appears as though you're pregnant." She looked up at Jackie, giving her a nervous smile. "Oh, honey," she said, as Jackie collapsed in her arms, tears wracking her small body. "I know it's scary," she soothed her.

"What am I gonna do?" Jackie moaned. "I can't tell my parents."

"Well, you're only about a month pregnant," Kitty explained. "So that leaves you plenty of time to decide what you want to do. I'm going to give you some information on counseling, to get you through this." Jackie didn't answer, her face was still buried into Kitty's shoulder. "And they can help you make a decision about your baby. You know, if you want to keep it or give it up for adoption." Jackie sobbed harder. Kitty patted her back. "I know, honey. This is tough. But you can get through it. You're a strong girl."

"I don't feel so strong," said Jackie in a scared little voice. But she stood up and wiped her tears away. Her hands fluttered down to her stomach. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked softly.

"No, we can't tell that for another few months," Kitty informed her.

"Oh," Jackie said. "I hope it's a girl."

"Well, we can certainly find out for you when the time comes," Kitty said, hoping to cheer her up. "I'm sorry honey, but I have another appointment in a few minutes. Why don't you go out to the waiting room and talk to Eric? You can sit down for a while until you're ready to go home."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you." She walked out slowly, closing the door behind her.

Kitty thought it was sort of strange that Eric had brought Jackie to the hospital. After all, Jackie was dating Michael Kelso, not Eric. Eric was going out with Donna. Unless... no, that wasn't possible. Kitty shook her head. She concluded that Eric and Jackie must be good friends. That's all.

Jackie walked into the waiting room, her head held high and her old cheerfulness back. When Eric saw her, he leaped up. "So, what's the news?" She didn't reply, just smiled smugly at him. "Are you pregnant?" he blurted out, unable to handle the suspense anymore.

"Nope," she replied. "So? Come on, let's go!"

Eric's mouth hung open in shock. "Oh my god, Jackie! That's great!"

"Come on!" she urged him, the bossiness back in her voice.

"I... I just thought you might want"- he began.

"I said come on, Eric Forman!" she scolded him. "You're going to buy me a Tab from the vending machine and then you're going to take me home." She spun on her heel and left to find the vending machine.

"A Tab? I am not buying you a Tab!" he called after her.

The car ride home was quiet. Eric pulled up in front of the Burkhart house. He put the Cruiser in park and turned to Jackie, who was giving him a pleased look.

"Well, thanks for everything Eric," she said with a tiny smile. "I appreciate everything you've done for me." She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're... you're welcome," Eric replied. He touched his cheek where her lips had just been.

"And?" Jackie said, her eyes narrowing. "If you ever speak a word of this to anyone I'll kick you where it hurts." She got out of the car and sauntered towards her door.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Something seemed... off.

He drove home without realizing that Donna had seen his car, yet again. She had walked to Jackie's house to get some advice on what she had seen earlier but Jackie hadn't been home. She had started to walk back when she saw Eric's car pull out... with Jackie in it. And she had witnessed the innocent kiss Jackie had given Eric.

She was fuming.

When Eric got home, Donna was waiting by the basketball hoop. She wasn't playing, she was just standing there with her arms folded and a dark look on her face.

Eric got out of the Cruiser and was about to head inside when he noticed her standing there. "Oh, hey," he greeted her. He smiled. "What's up?"

"Don't 'oh hey, what's up' me!" Donna mocked. She walked over to him, her fists clenched. "I saw you and Jackie! Kissing!"

"What?" Eric's voice squeaked. "What are you talking about?"

"Eric, don't play dumb," Donna yelled, but he could now sense sadness in her voice in addition to anger. "I saw you. Kissing Jackie in your car." She let out a fierce grumble. "God! I should have known better than to trust Jackie! She's just a stupid cheerleader."

"She isn't stupid"- Eric began, but then realized it was probably the wrong thing to say. This was reinforced when Donna looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Donna," Eric finally mumbled. "But she kissed me."

"Did she, now?" Donna asked, unbelieving.

"Yes," Eric said, trying to hide his nervousness. "I did a favor for her and she was thanking me for it."

"Hmm, a favor," Donna said sarcastically. "That's likely. Look Eric, I don't have time for this. First you kissed your sister's slutty friend, and now Jackie? I forgave you once but I'm not about to do it again."

"But Donna!" Eric called after her. But it was too late. She had run off.

He sighed and sat down on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. What had he done? He knew getting involved with Jackie was a bad idea. What had he been thinking? Sure, she had seemed sweet and innocent. But as soon as she found out she wasn't pregnant she had turned back into the fire demon he had always known her to be. He layed down on the hood of the car and stared up at the stars, wondering if he would ever get Donna back. God, was he a dumbass.

"Hey dumbass," came a stern voice from the porch.

Eric sighed. He wasn't in the mood. "What," he groaned.

"I just saw Donna running away from you, and she looked pretty upset," Red said as he came out of the house. "What did you do this time?"

Eric sat up and let out a puff of air. "Well, let's just say that she caught some other girl kissing me."

Red rolled his eyes. "Wow, one minute I think you've done the dumbest thing there is, and the next you go and top it. I think you should win some kind of dumbass medal."

"Please, Dad," Eric grumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

"So, who was the girl?" Red asked, his mood brightening.

"Jackie Burkhart," Eric sighed. He didn't feel like fighting it anymore.

"Jackie Burkhart?!" Red gasped. "Kissed you? Wow. I don't know how you keep wooing all these girls, but at the rate you're going you drive them off twice as fast. So I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Dad," Eric said roughly. "Donna just left me. I don't have feelings for Jackie, I have them for Donna." His voice sounded strained.

Red looked over at him curiously. "You sure?"

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. I like Donna. I've always liked her."

"And Jackie?" Red asked.

"Jackie's the devil," Eric moaned.

Red smiled. "All women are the devil, son." He walked over and stopped beside Eric, putting his hand out as if displaying something. "You see, they start out looking like angels. But then once they hook you in, they show their true colors. And those colors aren't pretty. So, you have an advantage in knowing the truth about Jackie."

"Dad, you think Mom's the devil?" Eric asked, confused.

"No," Red admitted. "But that doesn't mean she's an angel either."

Eric sighed again as Red went back inside. He wasn't sure what to think. Sure, Jackie was attractive, but he wasn't interested in her. But she had kissed him... it was just to be nice, though. Right?

His head was swimming in confusion. Maybe it would all make sense tomorrow. Well, at least Jackie wasn't pregnant. That made things a lot simpler. 


End file.
